Candace's Adventures in Babysitting
by Boolia
Summary: Candace babysits Suzy, her brothers, and Suzy's friends. When at a gas station, Suzy takes stolen blueprints. The criminals are now on thair trail! Duncan and Howie return, as well as Suzy's friends! Sequel to Perry Home Alone. Inspired by Adventures in Babysitting
1. Chapter 1

Candace's Adventures in Babysitting

Chapter 1

Candace, her brothers, Suzy, and Suzy's friends were running from Duncan, and Howie, who were in disguise. Suzy had a Ducky Momo backpack on her back. They then came to a dead-end, and looked at the two crooks. Howie laughed evilly.

"It's the end of the line, kids." He said. "Give us what we want, and we won't hurt you."

 _Oooh, this babysitting job was going so well_. Candace thought. _Where did it go wrong?_

One day and a half ago

"Mom, can I buy a ticket to see Ducky Momo Live?" Candace asked her mother who was carrying down the laundry. "It's only this weekend."

"I guess." Linda answered. "But remember, you promised to babysit Phineas and Ferb for us while your father and I are at a gala."

"Thanks, Mom!" Candace thanked her. The excited teen ran off.

"I got my ticket." Candace announced to her family at dinner. "I'm going on Saturday at 2PM." Linda looked at her daughter.

 _"2PM_?" Candace nodded. "Oh no, you can't go. Give your ticket to someone else."

 _"What_? Why can't I go? The gala isn't until Sunday."

"Saturday!"

 _"Saturday_? I thought you said Sunday." Linda shook her head.

"It was supposed to be last Sunday, but got postponed to this Saturday instead." Candace face palmed herself.

"Oh, this is super! But, I don't _want_ to give my ticket away even though it might be the right thing to do."

"Well, you're going to have to. I don't think the boys would be interested."

"Actually Mom, we would." Phineas answered. Linda was shocked, so was Lawrence.

"You would?" Phineas nodded. Linda looked at her stepson.

"You'd want to go?" She asked him.

"No." Ferb replied. "But if Candace wants to, and if she can get us tickets, we'll make the sacrifice."

"Plus we have nothing else to do." Phineas added. "So, we'll go. We may stick out like sore thumbs going to a show for five-year olds, but anything to make our sister happy." Candace smiled at her little brother.

"Okay then." Linda looked at her daughter. "Candace, can you see if there's two more tickets left? If you can, then you may go. But, if not, you can't."

"Thanks, Mom!" Candace was about to go when her Mom spoke.

" _After_ dinner."

"But Mom, the tickets might be sold out by then."

"Then you have to hope that they don't." Candace sighed as she ate her food.

"Do you guys remember the crooks that stole the diamond at the museum?" Lawrence asked, changing the subject.

"The one that Perry saved?" Phineas questioned his father. "Yeah, we remember. And I think I can say the same for Perry." He looked at his pet who was chowing down on his food. He looked back at his Dad. "What about it?"

"Well, it turns out that they escaped prison."

"Hopefully the police can get them."

"I hope so too."

Perry's eyes widened. Duncan and Howie escaped? Will he have to cross paths with them again? He hoped not, but if he does, he'll be ready.

"Okay boys, I got the tickets." Candace told her brothers later that evening. Thanks again for wanting to go, but I feel guilty making you two go to something you truly don't want to go to. Anything that you boys want to go or do that I won't be caught dead at, tell me." Phineas shook his head.

"No need, Candace." She was confused.

 _"Really_?" Her brother nodded. "You boys really are the best little brothers ever."

"I don't know about the 'best'. That's debatable. But yes, yes we are, or we try to be."

"I have to take my brother to Ducky Momo tomorrow." Candace overheard someone tell her friend the next day at lunch.

"But isn't he nine years old?" Her friend wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know. My brother is lame like that. Hopefully, it's a phase and he'll outgrow it."

"Yeah, but he should never have gotten into it in the first place. " They then all laughed. This made Candace mad.

 _"Candace_ ," Stacy said to her. " _Steady_ , girl. Keep it to yourself. Don't flip out on me."

"You know," The girl said. "I don't get what older people see in these cartoons. Don't they know they're for children?"

"Guess not. If they want to be immature babies all of their lives, then fine. But they won't marry or get professional jobs. Honesty, why can't these people grow up?" They all broke out laughing again. Candace had enough! She put her food on an empty nearby table. Stacy noticed this.

" _Candace,"_ She began. "Please, don't do this. You don't have to prove anything. Let's just eat our lunch."

"Sorry, Stac." Candace told her. "But I can't just let them do this. I got to take a stand." She got on the table, and stood up next to her food.

 _"Candace, no_ ; you'll make a fool out of yourself!"

" _LISTEN UP, PEOPLE_!" She shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Stacy face palmed, not believing that this was her friend. "People shouldn't judge people because of the shows they watch. So what if they still like to do childish things? Since when are cartoons mostly just for kids? Is it just because of the bright colors? Huh, is that it? They're sill the same person. We have one life to live. It's not like we have time machines, and we have to go back to our childhoods whenever a cartoon we like comes around. And since we can't go back, the best thing to do is not worry about it, and just deal with it. There are more important matters going on in the word. So read that book from the children's section of the library! Cartoons like Ducky Momo or My Small Horse: Magical Friendship! You _wear_ those kiddie outfits, watches, and backpacks with pride. And remember, just be you, and don't let any people tell you what or what you can't do or like!...unless it's illegal, then its highly recommend that you don't do it."

 _"Uh-huh_ baby girl!" An African American lunch lady cheered. "You _tell_ them, sister! Let your true colors shine now and for always!" All of the teens cheered, and gave her a standing ovation. Everyone except for the mean girls.

"Whatever." One said, and she and her friends resumed on eating. Every student sat back down and continued eating. Candace got down from the table, and sat down. Stacy sat next to her. Candace sighed with content.

 _"Phew_ , that was hard for me. But I'm glad I got that off of my chest."

 _"Candace!_ " Her mom called her that night. "Telephone; it's Jere…" In an instance, Candace was by her mother's side. "my."

"Give it, Mom!" Candace ordered. " _Give it, give it; give it_! Please, I need to hear what he says!" Linda gave her daughter the phone. She then went off to do the dishes.

"Hello, Jeremy" Candace spoke into the phone, playing with the cord. "And what do you want to tell me? I'm all ears."

"I know this is short notice." Jeremy said to her on the other end. "But, can you babysit Suzy and her friends tomorrow? She and her friends want to go to the lame Ducky Momo Live, and…"

"Ducky Momo isn't lame!" Candace heard Suzy argue. She would agree with her, but since this was her boyfriend taking to her, she stayed quiet about it.

"Anyways, my parents and I are going to my dad's friend's retirement party. So, can you do it?" Candace wanted to say no, but again, since this was her boyfriend, couldn't.

"Sure thing, babe!" She just said. She could see Jeremy smile in her head.

"Thanks Candace; I knew I could count on you."

"I'm just trying to be the best girlfriend."

"'Thanks, Candace, you're a life saver. We'll drop them off at one."

"Okay; I'll be here." They said their goodbyes, and hung up.

"So, what did Jeremy want?" Linda wanted to know as she was doing the dishes.

"I'm taking his sister and her friends to Ducky Momo."

"But you're taking your brothers, remember?"

"I know, but I can take them too." Linda was unsure.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Anything for Jeremy!"

"Well as long as you're sure."

The next day, the doorbell rang exactly at 1:00.

 _"I got it_!" Candace said to her mom who was about to answer. Candace opened the door. Her boyfriend, Suzy, and Suzy's friends, Beth, Helen, and Brittany were on the other side.

 _"Jeremy; hi!"_ Candace greeted.

"Hi, Candace." Jeremy greeted back. He greeted Linda, and Phineas and Ferb who came into the room.

"Candace is going to take us to Ducky Momo too." Phineas announced.

"She is?"

"Yeah, our parents are going to a gala."

"Oh," He looked at Candace. " _Gosh, gee_ …" He was about to say more when Candace spoke.

"I can handle them all. Don't worry; you just enjoy the party."

"Well, thanks again then." They then heard a car honk from outside. "I have to go." He and his sister hugged, said their goodbyes, and he left. Linda dug in her purse, and went to her daughter.

"Here's the money for concessions and other stuff you kids might want." Linda said, giving the money to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Candace put the money in her purse.

"Candace can drive before my brother?" Suzy wanted to know.

"She got her license the first week of school." Linda told her. "And for that, we're really proud."

 _"Oh, Mom, stop_!" Candace said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Well, it's true." Linda's husband then came into the room with a coat on.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked her. Linda put on her coat.

"I sure am. Let's do it." They said goodbye to the children, wished Candace luck, and left. Candace looked at the kids as Phineas and Ferb put on their coats.

"Okay," She spoke to them. "If we a go now, we may get good seats." The kids agreed, and all went to the car. Suzy stayed behind, staring blankly at Candace.

 _"What_?" Candace asked her.

"I just can't believe you got your license before my brother did." This annoyed Candace.

"Just get into my mom's car."

When they got to the arena, Candace recognized some people from her school. _Wow_! She thought to herself. _A lot of people from school are here_. She smiled to herself. _My inspirational speech must have spoken to them. I feel so proud_.

"So, are we going to find our seats?" Suzy wanted to know. "Or are you just going to stand there?" Candace snapped into reality.

"Oh, yes, yes we are." She replied. "Now everyone, stay with me as we…" Suzy took of running over bleachers running for their seats. " _SUZY!"_

" _Wow,_ that girl is really excited for the show to start." Phineas observed.

"That or she's just doing it to make me tick. Now, come on." They went after her.

 _"Suzy_!" Candace scolded once they sat by her. "I know you're excited about the show, but you have to not run off."

"Sorry, Candace." Suzy faked. Candace scowled at the girl. The lights dimmed. _"Yay,_ it's starting!" Candace paid attention to the stage.

"That was _AMAZING!"_ Suzy said at the end of the show. People were getting up, gathering their things, and leaving. "I wish I could see it again.

"I _know_!" Beth agreed. "I never wanted it to end!"

"Okay," Candace spoke. "Anybody want to go to the bathrooms?" Helen raised her hand. "Okay, we'll go to the bathroom, then leave."

 _"Ooooh_ ; a Ducky Momo backpack!" Suzy looked as she saw a lone one on a self in a shop. "I want it! It looks like the last one."

 _"Candace_!" Helen complained. "I _really_ have to go!" Candace looked at her.

"Well, can't you hold it a little longer?" She shook her head.

"I have to go _now!_ " Candace sighed. She looked at Suzy.

"We'll come back after we take Helen to the bathroom."

"But it may be gone by then!" Suzy whined.

"But I can't…" Suzy gave Candace her pouty face. " _I…I…"_

"We'll take her." Phineas offered, coming to his sister's rescue.

"Oh no, Phineas. That's sweet of you, but I'm responsible for all of you. I don't want you to get lost."

"We won't get lost. And if we do, we'll just ask." Brother and sister exchanged smiles. Phineas and the others left. Suzy tugged on Candace's arm.

 _"Come on_!" The little girl whined. "Before someone else claims it." They went inside the store where it was on the shelf.

"How much does it cost?"

"How should I know? I'm only five. I don't read good yet."

"And you don't use good grammar yet, either." Candace mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!"

 _"Nothing, nothing_!"

"You better not be lying. I learned not to lie from Ducky Momo."

"You lie by telling your brother that you like me." She murmured again.

 _"What?!"_

 _"Nothing!"_

"You're lying again!" Candace sighed, and looked at the price. _$14?_ She thought to herself. _But I saw the same backpack for $11 at MelMart_. She looked at Suzy again. "Come on Suzy, we'll go to Melmart and buy it."

"No; I want it now!"

"But Suzy, I know you don't understand money, but you'll understand it's the smarter decision."

 _"I want it!"_

"Suzy, _please_ , don't cause a scene. I beg of you." Suzy collapsed on the floor, pounding her fists, making a temper tantrum. " _I WANT IT; I WANT IT, I WANT IT_!" People looked at her. Candace sighed, irritated and embarrassed. She grabbed the backpack from off the shelf.

"Okay, you can have this one; just calm down!" Suzy calmed down, and cheered.

 _"Yay; thanks_ Candace!"

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

Candace put the plush on the counter when they got there. She dug in her purse for $14. The cashier looked around Candace's age. The cashier grabbed the backpack and scanned it.

"That'll be…" She began.

"I know!" Suzy said. "It'll be fourteen dollars. We looked at the price, lady." The teen looked at her _._

"Sorry about her." Candace apologized for her. "You know, kids, right? What are you going to do?" The teen gave Candace the bag as Candace gave her the $14.

"I want the backpack on." Suzy told the babysitter.

"Okay." Candace said. "I suppose it won't hurt." She gave Suzy the backpack, who put it on her back,

"We're back, sis." Phineas announced as he and the others came to them.

"Great." Candace said. "Let's go to the car." Suzy started jumping in pace.

"Now, _I_ have to use the bathroom!" She whined. Candace looked at her.

"Why didn't you go when Helen did?"

"I didn't have to go then."

 _"But…"_

 _"Please_ , Candace!" Candace sighed.

" _Fine!_ " But as they left the store, Suzy grabbed a Ducky Momo pen, and mischievously put it in Candace's pocket.

As they left, the alarm sounded. The three young girls pretended to be scared. Suzy clung onto Candace.

"What is that sound?" She questioned.

"It's the alarm." Candace replied. "Someone took something without paying."

"What idiot would do that?"

"I have no idea. Not us, that's for sure."

"Young lady!" A security guard said, coming to them. "Can you open your purse, and take stuff out of your pockets?" Candace just looked at him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, sir. I swear!"

"Well the alarm is going off for some reason. You better do as you're told just in case." Candace opened her purse, and showed him. She closed it, and felt inside her pocket. She felt the pen.

 _Huh_? _What's this_? She thought. She took out the pen. She grinned lamely at the guard who wasn't happy.

"How did that get in there?" She asked. She noticed the guard's outstretched hand, and gave it to her.

"Shoplifting is a crime." The guard told her. "You could go to jail."

"I didn't steal anything, I swear!" The guard looked at the bag. "This is all paid for!" The guard then left. " _I didn't steal_!" She sighed.

Candace and the others stood up from the bench when Suzy got out of the bathroom.

"Now, before we leave," Candace started. "Does anybody else want to use the restrooms? Going once, going twice…"

While she was looking away, Suzy took out the almost finished toilet paper roll she took out of her stall, and put it in the babysitter's pocket "Too late! We're going now!"

As they were leaving, Suzy made the toilet paper unravel, making a toilet paper trail on the floor. Her friends giggled. A boy holding onto his mother's hand as they were walking noticed this, and laughed.

 _"Look, Mommy_!" He told her, pointing. "A toilet paper trail!" Candace noticed this, and screamed. She blushed in embarrassment.

" _Hey_!" A security guard scolded, running over to them.

" _Uh-oh_!" Suzy said. She looked at Candace. " _Busted!_ " Candace scowled at her.

"Toilet Paper stays _inside_ the bathrooms!" The guard told the teenager.

 _"But_ ," Candace stuttered. She pointed to Suzy. _"Her…she_ …" The guard looked at Suzy, who played innocent.

"I didn't do it!" She lied. "I'm just an innocent little girl." The guard glared at Candace.

" _But…she_ …" She sighed, and gave the guy the roll back. "Oh, forget it! Come on people, let's get out of here." Suzy and her friends giggled, then followed her and the others.

Candace panicked when she didn't see her mom's car in in the place that she parked at. She ran to the spot.

" _No, no, no, no_." She said to herself.

"Uh, Candace?" Phineas asked his sister. "Where Mom's car? Isn't this where you parked it?" Candace nodded, not wanting to.

"She's going to kill me." She was then determined. "Help me look for it." They went off, looking at every row.

"This is _boring!_ " Suzy complained a while later when they were still looking. "We could be doing other fun stuff, but instead we have to do this." Candace glared at her.

"Be nice, Suzy!" She told her. "I'm your ride home remember."

"Yeah, I remember. When I get a car, I won't lose it like this."

"Ditto." Brittany agreed. Candace glared at them.

 _"Candace_?" Her brother asked. Candace looked at him.

"Yeah, Phineas?" She wanted to know.

"Isn't your car in the Brielle Bunny row?"

"Yeah, why?" Phineas pointed to a wall with a picture of a baby chick with an eggshell on its head. Underneath it read 'Clair Chick.'

"Well, we're on 'Clair Chick.'" Candace looked at it.

 _"Shoot_!" She looked at the others. "We're going to have to go find it." Suzy sighed as they went to the elevator.

A while later, they found Linda's car, and got in. Candace drove off.

It wasn't until a little later, Ferb pointed to the gas gauge. It was almost empty.

"You're almost out of gas." He explained. Candace looked at it as well.

"Thanks, Ferb." She responded. She looked at the rearview mirror. "Okay, we're making a pit stop at the gas station." The girls all moaned.

Candace filled up, and told the kids to stay in as she went to pay. She thought about it, then came back moments later.

"On second thought," She said. "You all better come with me. I don't want to be responsible if bad guys take you."

"Why would we let bad guys take us?" Suzy questioned. "We're not stupid, and if they do happen to try, we'll scream, kick them in the legs, and run away."

"They might be extremely dangerous, Suzy. I'll feel better if you all come with me."

"They could take the car away." Ferb pointed out.

"Well, if that happens, Mom'll kill me, but she'll kill me even more if anything happens to you guys, plus Jeremy's and your friends' folks. Jeremy will never talk to me again."

"Because you'll be dead." Suzy quipped.

"How is that possible?" Beth asked. "If you're dead, they can't kill you any more. It just doesn't make sense."

"Just come with me." Candace said. Suzy and her friends sighed, and unbuckled their seatbelts.

Duncan waited at Candace's car. In his hands was a plastic bag. It had a Blueprint they stole from Blueprint Haven, and a pack of doughnuts he stole from this store. Candace and the kids saw him.

 _"Hey_!" She shouted, running up to him. The kids followed. "What are you doing here at my mom's car?" Duncan was confused.

"You must be confused." He said. "This is my car."

"No, this is my mom's car." Duncan got mad.

"No, this is my car!"

"My mom's!"

"My car!"

"My mom's!"

"Ferb," Phineas said to him. "I'm glad we don't drive yet, so we don't have this kind of drama yet."

"And we're luckier." Suzy added. "We have more years to wait."

"Well, we don't have to when self-driving cars are on the market." Ferb pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Beth remembered. "Then we'll _all_ be lucky!" They then heard a honk.

" _DUNCAN!"_ Howie shouted from the car. It was exactly like Linda's. "Come on; we're in this car!" Duncan and the others looked at him. Duncan gave Candace a lame smile as she glared at him.

" _Oops;_ my bad!" He confessed. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's done this before, right?" Candace didn't answer. "I'm going to go now."

As he was talking, Suzy took out the blueprint in one of Duncan's bags, unaware of what it was. She opened her backpack, and put it inside. She zipped it, put it back on her back, and looked back up at Duncan again.

 _"Bye!"_ Duncan said and then took off. Candace told the kids to go.

"So," Howie said to Duncan as he got in the car. "Did you get the blueprints?"

"Yep!" Duncan answered. He tapped the bag. "I got it right here. And I have doughnuts too." Howie groaned.

"How did I know you were going to get doughnuts?"

"Because I love doughnuts?"

"Exactly."

"I can't help it, boss. I have a doughnut problem." Howie sighed.

"I know you do." Duncan grabbed for the package of doughnuts, and got two out. He offered one to Howie.

"You want one?" He asked.

"No." Howie answered. "You can stuff them all if you want to, but not me."

"Okay, more for me." Duncan withdrew the box, and put it back inside. He noticed the missing blueprints, and panicked. He grinned lamely.

"Uh, Boss. You might hate this, but I think I lost the blueprints". Howie hit the brakes, and looked at him.

 _"What_?! What do you mean you lost the blueprints?"

"I lost 'em. They're not in the bag."

"Well, where are they then?"

"I don't know." Howie sighed.

"How can you be so stupid? You had one job, _one_ job, and you messed it up."

"I'm sorry." Duncan saw Linda's car driving off. "But they might know. Follow that car!"

"How would they know? Do you think she or the other kids stole it?" Duncan shrugged.

"It's possible." Howie sighed again.

"Unbelievable, Duncan. Just unbelievable." He drove off again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once on the freeway, Suzy opened up her backpack, and looked over the blueprints, wondering what it could mean. Helen noticed this.

"What's that, Suzy?" She wanted to know. The other girls looked as well.

"Don't know." Suzy admitted. "I took it from that guy out there." The girls gasped.

"You stole it?!" Brittany questioned. "Suzy, stealing is bad. Remember what happened when Braille Bunny took Ducky Momo's pie slice? She got in trouble."

"Relax." Suzy assured her. "I'll make it so it looks like Candace stole it." Brittany gasped.

"But, that's lying. Ducky…."

"I know. But if they find out Candace took it, she'll become untrustable. They'll make sure she'll never babysit us ever again, and I'll have my brother all to myself." Brittany was still unsure.

"Didn't Ducky Momo also teach us to be nice to everyone, even when you don't want to?"

"I'm doing this still!" Brittany just shrugged.

"Okay." Suzy gave out an evil grin.

"Just wait Jeremy; you will soon be all mine!" She laughed wickedly with her friends. Ferb looked at them.

"What's so funny?" He wanted to know. The girls stopped instantly.

 _"Nothing_!" Suzy lied. Ferb pointed to the blueprints. "Oh…uh… actually I don't know what it is. But, please don't tell, okay? It's a gift for Candace for being the bestest babysitter ever." Ferb smiled, and looked back up front. Suzy sighed in relief.

"Careful Suzy." Beth told her. "Once you tell a lie, you have to tell another lie. Then it'll all turn into an ugly mess."

"I know." Brittany then thought of something.

"Say," She began. "Why are people who take care of others' kids called babysitters? They don't sit on babies. That'd just be wrong."

"I don't know."

"Candace, who's that?" Phineas asked as he spotted Howie and Duncan's car from out of the window by their driveway. They were home. Candace and the others looked out the window as well.

"I have no idea." She stated. "Maybe the neighbors are throwing some kind of party or something. Let's not worry about it; it's not our concern." Phineas saw that Duncan and Howie were coming up their driveway. "What are they doing coming up our driveway?" Everybody looked again. "What can they possibly want?" Candace looked at the kids.

"You don't worry about it. I'll handle this." She left for the door. Helen looked at Suzy.

"Do they know about what you took from them?" Brittany began to panic.

"I knew it!" She said. "They are probably going to say that they called the cops, and that they're on their way. You might be the first ever five year old in jail." She realized something. _"Oh my gosh_ ; when you go to jail, we can't play with you anymore. Why did you steal, Suzy, and not listen to Ducky Momo?" She shook her friend's shoulders frantically. _"Why?!"_ She began to hyperventilate. Suzy put her hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, Brittany. I'm not going to jail." Brittany was confused.

"You're not?"

"No, because I have a plan."

"You do? _What_?" Suzy told her friends her plan.

Candace opened the door.

"What do you want?" She wanted to know.

"We believe you may have something of ours." Howie began. Candace was confused.

"What? It's not my mom's car; we already established that."

"We know. But it's something else."

"What is it?"

"It's some blueprints for…" Duncan began. Howie elbowed him.

"It's an important document that can't be in the wrong hands, or it might be trouble. So, do you have it?" Candace just looked at them like they were stupid.

"Why would we have that? Are you the CIA or something?"

"No, we're crimina…" Howie elbowed him again.

"We're something like that. Look, my friend was supposed to pick something up, and now it's gone. So did you or the kids take it?"

"I didn't do it, but I'll check." She called the other kids. Suzy quickly put the blueprints in the bag.

"I still don't know about this." Brittany said to Suzy.

"I'm with Suzy." Beth stated. "Messing with Candace is something, but getting the cops involved is different. This is your chance. You should…"

"No," Suzy said. "I'm doing this, and that's final. Now come on. Candace called us." Beth and Brittany sighed and they went after her and Helen.

"What is it, Candace?" Phineas asked as he, Ferb, Suzy, and her friends were in front of the door. Candace told them what Howie told her. The children looked at them. Phineas looked at his stepbrother who shook his head. They approached the bad guys.

"We don't have what you seek." He told them. "We're nice kids. We would never take anything that's not ours." Candace looked at Suzy and her friends.

 _"Suzy_? She asked. " _Beth? Helen? Brittany_?"

 _"Nope_!" Suzy lied. "We too are nice kids. We will never take anything that's not ours. Our idol, Ducky Momo taught us that."

"Oh, you watch that too?" Duncan questioned. "Me too. Even though I'm a grown man, I still find it entertaining. And just because you grow up doesn't mean you have to…" Howie elbowed him a third time.

"Look kids," He said. "That document is very important to our organization. If you're lying…"

"We're not." Suzy lied again. "Ducky Momo taught us that too."

"Are you absolutely sure, because…" Candace got mad.

 _"Look_!" She snapped. "They're just children, so knock it off! If they say they didn't do it, then they didn't do it."

"Okay, but…"

"I'm sorry, but I think you overstayed your welcome."

"Okay, but…"

"I think you two should leave…"

"Okay, but…"

" _Leave_!" Howie sighed.

 _"Okay_ ; we're leaving!" He was about to leave when he saw Duncan wasn't going with him. Duncan was admiring Suzy's backpack.

"Nice Ducky Momo backpack." He told the little girl.

"Thanks." The girl thanked him. "I got it from Ducky Momo Live." Duncan gasped.

"You went to Ducky Momo Live?" Suzy nodded. " _Wow;_ that must have been something. I wanted to go, but…"

 _"Duncan_!" Howie shouted.

"I have to go." Duncan told Suzy. He waved goodbye to her and her friends and left with Duncan. Candace shut the door closed after them.

Candace looked at the girls madly.

"You better be telling the truth Suzy." She told the little girl. "Because if you didn't, you'd make me look very foolish."

"I told the truth." Suzy said. "I told the truth 100%."

"Are you sure? They said it's very important. If you're lying,…" Suzy got mad.

"I said I did, okay?!"

 _"Okay, okay_! I guess I'll have to believe you." She was about to leave when Beth spoke up.

 _"No!"_ Candace and the others looked at her. She took Suzy's backpack.

" _Hey_!" Suzy complained. " _Beth!_ "

"I'm sorry, Suzy. But, I don't feel good about this." She unzipped the bag, got out the blueprints, and gave it to Candace.

"Here. Suzy did steal it from that man." She looked at Ferb. "Sorry, they're not for Candace." Candace got mad at Suzy.

"I'll make sure to tell your parents about this." Suzy looked really ashamed of herself. She opened the door, and looked around. The car was gone. She closed the door again. " _Shoot_! They're gone already." She sighed. "How are we going to give this back to them?"

"Candace, I'm really sorry about this." Suzy told the teen. "I never meant this to happen." But, the orange-haired teen didn't buy it. '

"Suzy, stop lying. I _know_ you did this, and you know why? Because you're out to get me. You want me out of the picture so you can have you brother all to yourself."

 _"But, I…"_

 _"No_! I'm sick and tired of this. When my parents find out, I won't be able to babysit or talk to Jeremy ever again. So congrats, I know that is what you wanted. If you continue to do this, you'll go to jail. Your parents or brother might not bail you out, and I most certainty won't do it. Life for adults isn't as fun as it was when you're a kid. You won't always be innocent. You aren't getting any younger. You'll just have to get used to it."

"I really am sorry. I know what I did was wrong…"

 _"No;_ I don't want to hear it!"

 _"But_ …"

" _Can it,_ Suzy!" Suzy broke out crying. "Oh, _boo-hoo!_ Tears won't save you all the time, missy!"

" _Candace_!" Phineas scolded. The boys went over to the little girl and her friends. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Making a little girl cry; how could you!"

" _But…I…"_

 _"There, there_ , Suzy." Phineas comforted the sobbing girl. "It'll be all right." Candace sighed. She felt like a compete monster.

"Suzy, I'm so sorry." She said. "We'll get this back somehow. Maybe, it won't be as bad as we think."

"We can call the police. They're smarter then us. So, they might know what to do." So, Candace went off. Phineas and Ferb looked at Suzy again.

"Are you going to be okay, Suzy?"

"I think so." Helen answered for her. "She just needs time." The boys agreed with a nod, and left the girls.

Duncan and Howie saw the blueprints from the window.

 _"See?"_ Duncan told his friend. "What did I tell you? Kids are known as liars. Good thing we came back and checked, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Howie said. "Now, come on, let's get those blueprints before the boss finds out." They went to the door.

Perry's watch beeped. The platypus turned it on. The platypus was about to go to his lair when Monogram appeared on screen.

"That would be unnecessary, Agent P." Perry stopped, and looked at his boss. "Did you hear those bad guys from the museum escaped?" Perry nodded. "A blueprint has also been stolen from Blueprint Heaven. Now, we don't know if they did it, but since it was stolen not long after they escaped, it's a high possibility. Sources say that they are in your area, so be careful. Monogram over and out!" The screen went blank.

"Did you call the cops?" Phineas asked his sister when he and Ferb got to the kitchen.

"I just did." Candace replied. "They're on their way."

"That's good." Phineas then thought of something. "You know, maybe we should have gave that diamond that we found to the cops right away instead of going to that play. I'm sure Isabella would've understood."

"I guess." Phineas thought of something else. "May I look at the important document?" Candace was puzzled.

 _"Why?"_

"I just want to see it." Candace showed her brother the rolled up blueprint. "I knew it!" Perry, who was passing by, noticed this, and grew wide-eyed. It was the blueprint! What were his owners doing with it?

"Knew what?"

"It's a blueprint from Blueprint Heaven. I know because I can see their logo on the backside, blueprints with angel wings and a halo. They might know who bought it."

"I already called the police. They can deal with it. Wait, why would they buy an important document from Blueprint Heaven?" Phineas shrugged. They heard angry knocks from the door. "Now, who would that be?" Just then, Suzy and the other girls ran into the kitchen looking terrified. Candace noticed this.

 _"Girls_?" She questioned. "Why the rush? Are you okay?" They looked at their babysitter.

"There's those men outside again." Beth explained. Candace smiled.

"Perfect; we can give it back to them. I'll call the police again, and tell them everything's alright." She was about to go when Perry bit onto her skirt. Candace looked down at Perry.

" _Perry_ ; I need to answer the door. Let go of me." But Perry didn't let go. "Phineas, won't you get your pet off of me?"

"Oh, sure, Candace." The boy replied. He went to pull his pet off his sister. "Okay, come on Perry. Please let go of my sister so she could answer the door." They heard gunshots. The girls screamed. Phineas successfully pulled Perry off. The platypus ran off.

 _"We're being attacked_!" Brittany panicked. "I'm too young to get killed!" Candace stayed firm.

"Stay here!" She told the kids. "I'll go see what's going on." She left the kitchen.

"Be careful, Candace!" Phineas called after his sister.

Candace looked all around, and gasped when she saw Howie and Duncan in her family's living room. She saw that shards from the window were on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw the gun in Howie's hands. Howie pointed it at her.

"Give me that document, girlie." He commanded. "Or I'll shoot you and everyone else in the house." He glared at Perry who regained consciousness from being knocked out by the criminals. "Starting with your platypus."

"Who are you two?" Candace wanted to know.

"We told you. We're the guys who wants something that little girl took from us."

"It's not an important document, is it?"

"It's important to us, now, give it here!"

"You know, I would've given it to you if you guys didn't shoot through the window, and broke in. Now, I _know_ something's up. You're not getting these blueprints over my dead body."

"Alright. Suit yourself." He was about to shoot when Candace panicked.

 _"Wait_ , don't shoot! But, I'm still not going to give you these blueprints." And with that, she ran off, but not without grabbing Suzy's backpack. She put it on as she ran.

 _"Come on kids_!" Candace shouted as she ran back into the kitchen. "We need to go now!"

"What about the cops?" Phineas wanted to know.

"We don't have time!" They saw the crooks, and escaped with the teen. Perry bit on Howie's ankle, slowing him down.

 _"Whoo_!" Phineas cheered. "Good _boy_ ; don't let him catch us!" He saw Howie shake Perry off and gasped. He stopped in his tracks.

 _"PERRY_!"

 _"PHINEAS_!" Candace yelled. "Don't stop; keep running no matter what!" Phineas wanted so much to check up on his pet, but just resumed on running. Perry got up, and ran after them all.

Stacy saw them as she was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hi, Candace!" She greeted. She saw the others behind her. "Uh, Candace? Something wrong? Why are you all running?"

 _"STACY,_ TELL THE COPS WHEN THEY GET HERE!" Candace yelled as she and the others passed her. Stacy was confused.

"Tell the cops what?" Candace was too busy running to respond. _CANDACE!"_ She saw Howie and Duncan and then Perry.

"Perry; what's going on? Are they the bad guys that you are chasing?" But, Perry too did not answer. _"PERRY_!" Perry chattered behind him. "You know I can't speak platypus! What does that mean?!" She saw police cars stop in front of her friend's house. She ran towards them. " _POLICE_!"

 _"Officer, officer_!" She got to one by his car. "Officer, I think my friend is in trouble."

"We know." He said, looking at her. "There's a break-in."

 _"What_?" Stacy then noticed the broken window. The man jotted it down in his notebook that he got out. _"Whoa_ ; that's one massive break-in. How did I miss that?" The officer looked at her again.

"Were you a witness to this?"

"No." Stacy told him. "But I know where they went." She pointed to the right direction. "They all escaped that way!"

"Thanks, young lady!" The cop told his friends, and got in his car. The others did too, and they all drove off. Stacy watched them zoom by.

 _Please._ She prayed to herself. _Let my friend and the others be alright._ She went off to her house.

Duncan stopped to catch his breath. Howie, who was behind him, stopped and slapped him on the neck. He continued running.

"Don't stop Duncan!" He ordered. "They're getting away!" Duncan nodded, and ran on.

While this was going on, Perry stopped, took out his whistle, and whistled for his hover jet. It flew up, and the agent platypus jumped into it. He strapped in, donned his fedora, and flew higher, and after them.

Candace and the others ran and ran. Suzy stopped to catch her breath. Helen noticed this, and stopped to make sure that her friend was okay.

"Suzy, are you alright?" She called for everyone to stop running. They all stopped, and Candace went over to her.

"Suzy," She stated. "I know you're tired, but we can't stop. The bad guys will get us." Suzy looked at her.

"Why didn't we call for a taxi? You don't expect us to outrun full grown grown- ups do you?"

"Because we didn't have time to jump into my mom's car." She had an idea. "Hop onto my back. I'll carry you on piggyback." She offered for Suzy to jump onto her back. The little girl was about to get on when she heard a familiar shout.

 _"YOU KIDS WON'T GET AWAY_!" They saw that the shout came from Howie. He and Duncan resumed chasing them again.

 _"Hurry_!" Brittany said. Suzy jumped on, and they all resumed running. Perry's hover jet flew above the criminals' heads.

 _"TAXI_!" Candace screamed as she saw one on the street. It slowed down, and stopped. Candace opened the door to the passenger seat. Without her knowledge, Howie was behind her, so the door hit him in the nose.

 _"OW_!" He cried, hands to his nose. Duncan stopped to make sure he was okay.

 _"Boss_?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Howie shot a look at him.

 _"No_!" He told him, showing that his nose was throbbing and bloody. Duncan gasped. "That no good babysitter broke my nose; how do you think I am?!"

"Boss, maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No; they're getting away!"

 _"But…"_

 _"Duncan_!" Duncan sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; but you know we won't be able to catch them now."

"Not to worry." He hailed for a truck. As it stopped, the owner opened his door. Before he could greet them, Howie undid his seatbelt, grabbed him, and threw him to the curb. He and Duncan got in, and they drove off. Perry saw this from above. He felt sorry for the owner, but didn't stop. He had a mission to make sure Howie and Duncan didn't get his owners and the others. The man got up, and ran for the first police car he saw.

 _"Drive."_ Candace ordered the taxi driver. The driver had stopped abruptly after driving two blocks. The driver looked at them, and shook his head.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm not going any further until you all buckle up and tell me where we are going. And hey, didn't that guy break his nose back there?" Candace sighed as she and the others buckled themselves in.

" _DRIVE!"_ Suzy shouted. The driver put his hands up in surrender.

" _Alright, alright! Geez_ , for a little girl, you sure have a loud voice." And with that, they drove off. Candace saw that the driver's nametag said his name was Miles.

 _"No, no, no!"_ Miles said to himself as the car slowed down on a drawbridge. A body of water was underneath. "Don't do this to me now."

 _"What_?" Candace wanted to know. The car stopped, and he angrily pounded the steering wheel with his fist, cursing. The young girls gasped.

"He said a swear!" Suzy complained.

 _"Ugh;_ this is so humiliating!" The cab driver said. Candace knew that they were out of gas.

"Why didn't you fill on gas in advance?" She questioned. "I just got my license, and even I know that." Miles glared at her.

"Do you want me to kick you all out of my car?"

"Uh, no."

"Then don't sass me."

"Uh, I hate to have to do this," Phineas began. "But, we can't stay here. The crooks are going to catch us."

 _"Hmmm_ , you're right, Phineas." Candace realized. She didn't know how far back the crooks were from them, but she didn't want to risk it.

"Thanks for the ride, Miles." She told him. "But, we have it from here." Miles was shocked.

 _"What?!"_ He wanted to know. "You must be _crazy;_ we're on the drawbridge. I'm not letting kids run out on a drawbridge. Do you want me to get fired?!" Candace sighed.

"How much do I owe you?"

"You pay me two dollars for every minute I've been driving you guys."

"How long is that?"

"Well, I drove you for six minutes." He looked at Phineas. "How much is that?"

"Easy!" He stated. "We owe you $12."

"Bingo." Candace dug out a $5 and a $10 bills out of her pocket. "Here's $15. Sorry, but we can't stay. We're on the run from some bad people. Please, we'll be careful." Miles sighed.

"I really shouldn't be doing this." He unlocked the doors, and Candace opened the passenger door. She ordered the others to get out. Miles got out their change. He was about to give it to them, when they were all gone. He called out for them. "What about the change?"

"Keep it!" Candace shouted back, as she and the others ran near the edge of the bridge.

"Candace, this is really dangerous." Beth said. "We can really kill ourselves." Suzy saw Howie driving the truck through the truck's window. She pointed to it.

"They're in that truck!" She told the others.

"We won't be able to get away from them now." Helen added. Candace thought, and looked over the edge to the water below. A barge was nearing them.

"If we jump now," Candace informed them. "We'll be able to land on it. We'll ride it to land, then go from there." The little girls were shocked.

"Now I _know_ we're killing ourselves!" Beth stated.

 _"Yeah_!" Helen put in. "We're just little kids; we have much more to live for!"

"Candace," Brittany spoke. "Are we going to die?"

"Yeah, Candace." Suzy said. "I'm not going to do this."

 _"Look_ ," Candace told them. "We might be risking our lives, but we have no choice. We can't risk getting caught by those crooks." The little girls sighed. Candace offered her hand to Suzy. "Now everybody, grab hands." They all held hands. Candace pulled them on the edge of the bridge. "Okay, 1…2 _…JUMP_!" The kids all screamed as they jumped to the body of water down below.

Howie and Duncan saw the kids jump from the bridge.

 _"Wow!"_ Duncan observed. "Those are really brave children." Howie pounded the steering wheel in frustration.

"We can't let them get away with those blueprints." They drove off. The drawbridge opened up.

"Uh, Boss, the drawbridge is raising."

"I don't care! We can jump it."

"Boss, I don't think we can. Boss. _BOSS_!" They jumped the bridge.

"Is everybody okay?" Candace asked the others, standing up, amazed that they'd landed on the barge safely. The boys marveled as they saw the car jump the drawbridge.

"Did you see that?!" Phineas questioned, amazed. "That'd make an _awesome_ video game!" Candace noticed Suzy wasn't there.

"Where's Suzy?" She wanted to know. " _Suzy_?" They then heard Suzy's scream. They ran to the source nearby. " _SUZY!"_ They gasped when they saw little Suzy hanging on to the side of the boat for dear life. "Suzy, hold tight. Take my hand; I'll pull you up!" Suzy grabbed Candace's hand, and she pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" Candace asked when she rescued her. Suzy looked at her, out of breath.

"You saved my life." She said.

"Well course I did." Suzy smiled. Candace smiled back.

"How long do we have to stay here for?" Brittany wanted to know, changing the subject.

"Until we get to land." Candace answered her.

Perry, who saw the rescue, sighed and wiped his brow in relief. He flew after the bad guys.

Candace and the others got to land, and got off the barge.

"What were you kids doing on the barge?" A guy asked. They saw that from his nametag that his name was Gary.

"Sorry, Gary." Candace apologized. "But, we have to go." They ran off. "You kids come back here! _POLICE POLICE_!" But, they ran and ran.

Candace stopped running, catching her breath.

"Uh, Candace." Suzy said. "The bad guys. They'll catch up. We don't have time to stop."

"I'm just catching my breath." She caught her breath. "Okay, let's go." The kids continued.

Their adventures weren't over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"This way_!" Candace shouted as they ran to a building.

"You don't have to shout, Candace." Suzy said. "I'm right here. And you shouted right in my ear. If I have hearing loss, or go completely deaf, I'll tell my brother on you."

 _"Okay, okay_ ; just get into the building." She did, and so did the others when Candace opened the door.

"They went in there!" Duncan said, pointing to the building Candace and the children went into.

"I know!" Howie said to him. "I saw."

"Okay, just checking, Boss." They drove to stop somewhere.

When Candace and the kids she was babysitting for were inside, they saw that they were in a gym. They saw mini pools, and fake rolling logs. People were trying to run on the logs, trying not to slip and fall in the water below. Candace and the others tried to pass by when a man stopped them.

 _"Whoa!"_ " He said. "And just where do you kids think you're all going in a hurry?"

"We're passing through." Candace told him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're in a hurry." The man stopped them again.

"Sorry, kids. But if you want to pass through, you're all going to have to roll on these logs for thirty seconds without falling in the water." Candace looked at him like he was nuts.

 _"What_?"

"Sorry, I didn't make up the rule, I just enforce it."

"Well, that's stupid. What if none of us do?"

"Then, I can't let you pass until you all do."

" _But, but_ …"

 _"Candace_!" Suzy piped up. Candace saw that Howie and Duncan were now entering, heading towards them. She looked at the man again. "We're in a hurry. I told you, we don't have time for this."

"Sorry, but…" Another guy whispered something in his ear. He then left. The log guy looked at them again. "You all don't have to succeed, just one in your party has to. However, you all must participate. Sorry about that, I'm new." Phineas smiled.

"That's alright. No need to apologize. Anybody can make that mistake." The man smiled back.

"Okay, kids!" Candace ordered as she went to stand on a log. "Let's all get on the logs, and roll like there's no tomorrow!"

"But, I _want_ there to be a tomorrow!" Brittany complained.

"It's just an expression." Beth said to her. Brittany sighed in relief.

"Oh, good."

"Unless you drown." Suzy piped up. Brittany gasped.

" _Suzy_!" Helen scolded. "Don't scare her like that."

"Well, it could happen." Suzy spoke. "You never know."

The man stopped Howie and Duncan, and told them the same thing.

The kids all got on their logs, and rolled away. However, they failed and only stayed on for three seconds to twenty seconds…all but Ferb. The green haired boy managed to stay on for 31. He fell in. Everyone cheered.

"Course it's always the _last_ person." Candace observed.

"Oh, Candace." Phineas told her. "Just be grateful he won. _Yeah, Ferb_ ; you won! _Way to go_ , bro; I'm proud of you!" Ferb gave his brother the thumbs up, before getting out of the water.

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's get out of here." She and the others ran off. The same man that stopped them before, stopped them again.

" _Whoa_!" He said. "You can't leave yet."

" _What?_ Why not? Ferb succeeded in your stupid log rolling."

"First off, it's not stupid just because you fail at it, second, it's not mine, and lastly, there's still three more rooms after this one to go though first."

 _"What!_? That wasn't what you said before."

"I didn't? Well, I'm saying it now. You can't get out of this building until you get through them all. Same rule applies as the log rolling."

"That's not fair!" Beth complained. "You can't change the rules on us like that." The guy looked at her.

"I didn't change the rule, little one. I just forgot to tell you about it is all."

"And what if we don't do all of the rooms?" Helen questioned. "We can just leave."

"You can't. We locked all of the doors. The only way to get out is the key. You get it in the last room after you complete that activity."

"But, we need to get out now!" Candace complained.

"Then I suggest you better get started now, shouldn't you guys?" Candace groaned. She grabbed a golf club.

"You're _crazy; all_ of you people that agreed to this rule are crazy!" She went to the green.

Phineas got them through golf, Beth got them though the high bar, and Brittany decorated the best cookie out of all of them. As promised, they got the key.

 _"Finally_!" Candace cheered. "Now, we can get out of here!" The kids ran to the door, and Candace unlocked it with the key. She was about to leave when the lady in charge, cleared her throat. She gestured for the keys. Candace got them out of the lock, and gave it to her. The kids then ran out of the building. Phineas stayed behind.

"Thank you, lady." He thanked her. "Being in this building and doing all of those stuff was the most fun I had today. Tell the others that and thank them for me." The lady smiled at him.

"You're welcome, young man." She responded. "I really appreciate that. I'll tell the others too." Phineas smiled.

" _PHINEAS!"_ His sister yelled.

"Oh, got to go; _bye_!" Phineas waved to the worker, then bolted off. She sighed as she closed the door.

"Such a nice boy." She said to herself. "Kids like him make my job so much easier."

"Where are we going now, Candace?" Brittany wanted to know.

"I'm thinking!" Candace told her.

"Well, could you think better?" Suzy questioned. "We can't be on the run all day. We have families to get back to."

"I _know_ , Suzy! And if you want to this to go faster, you and your friends can think too!"

 _"Nah_!" Suzy said. "We'll leave the thinking to you."

 _"Fine_ , then let me!"

"We'll help you think, Candace." Phineas said. Candace smiled at her brothers, and resume on thinking.

A city bus then stopped at a bus stop across the street. This gave Candace an idea.

"We can ride the city bus." She suggested. They ran to a stoplight, and had to wait.

"And where would we go to?" Suzy asked. "Also, do you have enough money?"

"We'll go to the police station." Candace replied. "I know I already called them, but this way we can make sure they caught them."

"We can make sure at home too."

"Yeah, but I'll feel safer at the police station." Suzy sighed.

"Fine!" Beth comforted her friend.

"It might be better this way." She stated. "We don't want those meanies come back when we're there."

"I guess." They ran across the street to the bus when the light changed to 'walk'.

Fortunately, Candace had the right amount of money, and gave it to the man. They sat in their seats. The bus then started moving.

"Okay." Candace told the kids. "I gave him my remaining money, so we have none left."

"How will we get home from the police station then?" Brittany wanted to know.

"The police will drive us home after they catch the bad guys, and it's safe."

"Will they?"

"No." Helen answered, sarcastically. "They will make us walk all the way home." This terrified Brittany.

"They will?"

"Of course not! They're the police; they won't want young children walking on the streets, even with their teenaged babysitter."

"Helen's right, Brit." Candace spoke. "So, don't worry about it." But, Brittany was still unsure.

They then heard screams. This scared the young kids.

"What's happening?" Brittany asked.

"Don't know." Candace admitted to her. "But, I'll ask." She turned to the elderly woman behind her. "Excuse me, but, what's happening?"

"A fight just broke out."

"And I'm filming it." A teenager said, filming it on his phone. "For all of the world to see it online."

 _"Tim!"_ The lady scolded. "Put that thing away! _Honesty_ , why young people like you want to record these things, and put them online is beyond me." Tim sighed.

"Fine, Grandma." He turned off his phone, and put it away in his pocket. He sat back down. "You win again." The grandma smiled. The bus stopped, and the bus driver approached the fight.

"Okay, okay!" He said. "Break up the fight, come on, be reasonable adults. There're children here." He pulled on a guy's shirt. "Stop it!"

"Not until Paul apologizes for the thing he said about Veronica!" The guy argued.

"Not until Andrew agrees that she's not the woman for him!" Paul argued back.

"Well, I don't know who this Veronica is," The bus driver stated. "but, can't you save all this drama for later? This is a public bus, not a wrestling arena. I will not pay for damages done to this bus because of this childish behavior." The two men scowled at each other. Brittany stepped up to the two men. Candace noticed this.

"Brittany, no!" She said. "You don't know what they'll do to you. It might be dangerous!" But, Brittany didn't listen.

"Please," She begged Andrew and Paul who still scowled at each other. They both looked at her. "Stop fighting. It's scaring me and my friends. And I bet it's scaring the other kids and the other people on this bus." Everybody nodded in agreement. "No fight is worth a friendship. That's from my favorite show of Ducky Momo. You should watch it. You two could learn a lot from it." Andrew went to her. Candace panicked. What will he do to her? Will he beat up a kid? To her relief, he just smiled.

"You're right, kid. Fighting is wrong, and friendships are so much better. We're sorry we scared you and everybody else." He looked at Paul. "Right, Paul?"

"Right." Paul agreed. "So sorry." He looked at everyone. "And that goes for everyone!" They all cheered. He looked at the bus driver. "You can drive again. You won't have any more delays."

"I better not." The bus driver said. He headed back.

"Boy, I wished I recorded that." Tim spoke up. "That'll be one cool vid. A little girl stopping a fight. I'll get a million views, followers, and maybe even subscribers."

"I don't know what that means." Brittany stated. "But, I was just helping. You would have all done the same thing."

"Except our pal Brit had the guts to actually do it!" Helen put in. A cell phone went off, and Andrew answered it as he sat down. Things went back to normal.

"You were really brave, Brittany." Candace complimented as the little girl came back to her seat. "You must be proud of yourself. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks." She thanked her. "I'm glad I did it. It's good to do good in the world."

"Did you learn that from Ducky Momo?"

"No, I learned it from preschool."

 _"Yeah,_ Candace!" Suzy said to her. "You can't learn everything from watching cartoons. You have to see the world. That's what the outdoors is for." Candace couldn't believe that a little girl burned her. Phineas then heard crying. He looked, it was coming from Andrew.

 _"Phineas_?" Candace asked. "Where are you going?"

"That man Andrew is crying." He replied. "I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"Phineas, that's very kind of you, but he has that guy Paul to comfort him. So, you just sit back in your…" But, Phineas wasn't listening. He kept going. Candace sighed.

"He'll be back." Beth assured the teen. "It's not your fault that he has a good heart."

"Hey, Andrew, what's up?" Phineas asked as he cried on his friend. "Why are you crying?"

"It's personal, kid." Paul told him. "I don't think you'll understand." Andrew looked at his friend, still in tears.

"No," He said. "It's alright." He looked at Phineas. "My girlfriend broke up with me." Phineas felt sorry for him.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry. I don't know much about love, being just a kid and all, but I guess it's tough. If I had a girlfriend, I'll never break up with her. I'll make sure I'll spend enough time with her as I can, and see our relationship through."

"Thanks, kid. You have a good heart. But, relationships are harder then you may think. You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm sure I will. Maybe in high school or college, I'll get a girlfriend. Well, bye! Hope you feel better." He left. Paul resumed comforting his crying friend.

"Phineas," Her sister told him when he got back, and sat down. "That was completely unnecessary. You don't know about him, except the fight," She then smiled. "Mom and Dad raised us children right, it was really sweet of you, but, next time, let them get though it themselves."

"Sure thing, Candace."

Near a bus stop, Suzy saw a toy store.

 _"OOOh_ , toy store!" She said, excitedly, pressing her face against the glass.

"Suzy," Beth said to her. "I know you're excited and all. But, remember, Candace said we have no money, so you have to…" But, as soon as the bus stopped, the little girl couldn't control herself. She got out of her seat, and ran off the bus. Candace grew wide-eyed.

 _"SUZY_!" She got out of her chair, and looked at the other children. "Stay here!"

"But, Candace," Phineas started. "What if the bus…" Candace took off the backpack, and handed it to Phineas.

"Just stay here, and protect this! I'll be back." She ran off.

"But, Candace…"

"She'll be back." Beth assured him.

"I hope you're right, Beth. Otherwise, people will think she just left five unsupervised kids on a city bus. They'll be outraged."

 _"Suzy_!" Candace scolded, when she was next to her. "You can't do that. People might kidnap you."

"But, Candace," Suzy protested. "Look, a Ferris wheel, and it's working!" Candace took Suzy's hand.

"I don't care about that. I told you. I spent all the money. We have none left. Now, we need to get back to the bus before…" She screamed as she saw the bus driving away. " _No, no, no, no, no_!" She pulled Suzy to the corner. They watched the bus. _"Shoot_!"

 _"Wow_!" Suzy observed. "The bus and subway stop really quickly when they have no people to get on, don't they?" Candace got an idea.

"Maybe they'll stop a few blocks down when the bus driver notices that he has five unsupervised children on board. Come on, Suzy!" With that, they ran off, Candace pulling Suzy the whole way.

 _"Phineas_!" Brittany said as soon as the bus drove off. "The bus's moving again, and Candace and Suzy aren't on. What are we to do?"

"I got it." Phineas said. He pushed a button on the side of his seat.

"What did you do?" Beth wanted to know. "What does that button do?"

"It tells the bus driver to stop, even when they're not at a regular bus stop." The bus began to slow down.

"He's right!" Helen replied. "The bus's slowing down; it's going to stop!" They then saw Candace and Suzy running. "And look; there's Candace and Suzy!" They gasped when they saw Duncan and Howie chasing after them.

"And the bad guys!" Brittany added.

"We know Brittany!" Beth complained. "We can see them." The bus stopped.

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you_!" Candace said with relief. They were about to go on when Howie grabbed her hand. The little girl screamed. The people on the bus gasped.

" _CANDACE_!" Suzy yelled. Candace looked back and gasped as she struggled to get free. The teenager was determined.

"Let her go!"

 _"No_ ; not until I have what I need."

"Well, she doesn't have it!"

"Then, where it is then?" Duncan noticed the other kids on the bus.

"Boss," He said to him. "It might be on the bus."

"Is it on the bus?!" Howie demanded to know of Suzy.

"I'm not telling you!" She replied.

"Then I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Let her go!" The bus driver ordered. Howie looked at him.

"This isn't any of your concern!"

"I'm going to call the cops." He grabbed his cellphone. He was about to dial, when Duncan spoke up.

 _"Wait_!" He said. "We're family!" Everybody looked at him. "I'm their uncle Duncan," He looked at Howie. "And this is their dad." He looked at Candace and Suzy again. "Kids, if you come with us right now, Uncle Duncan will buy you doughnuts. Your siblings too."

"No!" Suzy screamed. "He's not our uncle, and that's not our dad. He's lying! Most of us aren't even related!"

"Look," The bus driver spoke. "I'm going to be late, so if you are the dad and uncle, why didn't you say it earlier? What do they have that you need?"

"You sure are nosy." Howie spoke. "All of these kids are misunderstood. They think we don't love them, but we do. They're running away from us."

"Look, you can save this drama for the police. I'm calling them."

" _No!"_ Both Howie and Duncan cried at the same time. The bus driver put it by his ear. He waited to speak.

"Hello. This is…" Howie went up, and snatched the phone away. " _Hey_!" He snapped it in half, and threw the pieces to the floor. "That was my birthday present from yesterday from my parents!"

"Well, sorry, but you asked for it!" He looked at Duncan.

"Search the bus."

"On it!" Duncan got on the bus.

 _"Hey_!" The bus driver spoke, angry. "Get off my bus!" Duncan ignored him, and went down the aisle. Scared passengers protected their children and belongings. Howie got on with Suzy and followed, but not before punching the bus driver out cold. People gasped.

When they got to Phineas and the other kids, they saw the Ducky Momo backpack in Phineas' grasp.

"It must be in the backpack." Howie told Duncan. "Grab it, and let's go." Duncan grabbed the backpack, but not without fighting Phineas over it. He shoved Candace who fell on top of Tim on his grandma's laps. Howie let go of Suzy. The two went off the bus. Suzy ran after them.

" _Suzy!_ " Helen called, but Suzy didn't listen. Candace, who came too, ran after her.

Duncan looked at the bus driver who came to as they departed the bus.

"We're really sorry about this." He told him. "And happy belated birthday!"

 _"DUNCAN_!" He heard Howie yell.

 _"Joke's on you_!" The bus driver yelled. "You might think you destroyed my phone, but, I can just ask for someone else's phone!" He then saw Phineas, and the other kids run by his side. " _Whoa_ , where are you kids going?"

"My sister ran after Suzy who ran after them." Phineas told him.

"Suzy's our friend!" Suzy's friends all said at the same time.

"Well, I don't think I feel good about letting you kids go after them. They might be dangerous. You better stay with me on the bus. Don't worry, the police will get them. You'll all be reunited with your sister and friend in no time."

"He's right." Ferb pointed out. "It's best to stay here."

"But, Candace and Suzy are…" Beth began. Phineas looked at her.

"I know you're worried about them." He said. "But, Ferb and the bus driver are right. It's best to leave this to the police. They're professionals. They'll get them back."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry, I am." Tim went to the bus driver's side.

"I called the police." He informed him. "I told them about the crooks. It seems like they're already chasing after some people. But, they'll get them too."

"Just think." Phineas said. "Those crooks might be the same people that the police are after."

Perry saw Candace, Suzy, Duncan, and Howie run. He saw Suzy step on Howie's foot. Howie screamed, dropping the backpack. She grabbed it, and she and Candace took off. Howie and Duncan resumed running too, He saw that a crosswalk was in front of them. This gave the platypus an idea. He flew down so he could land.

"Come back here, kids!" Howie shouted. "We don't want to hurt you; we just need the blueprint in the backpack!"

"Well, we're not going to give it to you!" Candace shouted back.

"Yeah!" Suzy put in. "So just give up, and leave us alone!"

` "Never!" Howie yelled. "Not until we get what's in the backpack!"

They then came to the crosswalk. The stoplight told them that they could cross. Candace and Suzy did. Howie was about to cross, when he felt something bite his leg. He looked down, and saw that it was Perry.

"I'm getting really tired of this." He tried to kick Perry, but Perry didn't let him. He tried again and again.

"Duncan!" He shouted. "Get this confounded platypus off of me!"

"Right away, Boss." Duncan said. He put his hands on Perry, and tried to pull him off. "He's on real good Boss, I don't think I can get him off."

"Well, just keep trying. Don't give up!" So, Duncan kept trying.

A minute later, Duncan pulled him off.

"You okay, Boss?" He asked.

"Yes." Howie replied. "Now let's get those no-good kids!" Duncan nodded He and Howie were off. Perry went back to his hover car.

"Do you think we can still catch up?" Duncan wanted to know.

"We have to! The blueprints are there!"

"But, what if they're not? What if it's homework or something?"

"First off, she just got it, and second, she wouldn't be running like this if the blueprints weren't inside."

"Oh yeah, good point. Maybe she put her homework in when they were in the house." Howie just glared at him.

"Just shut up, and keep running."

"Yes, Boss. It's too bad that the truck that we stole got stolen from us."

"Yeah, too bad."

"But, good thing we punched out those other people from that activity building, otherwise who knows how much longer we'd be in there."

"Yeah, good thing."

They came to a stoplight that said not to cross. Duncan saw that Howie was going to pass, so he pulled on his shirt as cars zoomed by. Howie shot a look at him.

"What was that for?!" He demanded to know. "Come on; they're getting away!"

"Sorry, Boss." Duncan apologized. "But, no blueprints is worth your life."

"Aw, but Duncan; the boss is going to kill us if we don't get those blueprints."

"The boss can't kill us if we have already been killed." Howie just groaned. Cars were still zooming by. "We better be able to cross soon."

"Patience is a virtue, Boss." Howie groaned again.

Candace saw that Howie and Duncan were no longer behind them.

"Great; those crooks are gone."

"That's great!" Suzy said with joy. Candace looked at her.

"For now. But, they might appear any second now. We can't let our guard down. We have to keep going." Suzy saw a nearby building. Her face lit up.

" _Hey_ ; my parents and brother are in there!" She said, pointing to the building. "We can go inside, tell them what's going on, and they can take it from there."

"Suzy," Candace began. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"We don't have time to think! Don't worry; it'll be fine. We'll be safe from those guys after this."

"Suzy; no." Too late; the little girl was already running towards the building. _"SUZY_!" She sighed. "Oh, why is this happening to me?" She took off after Suzy.

"Yes, Boss." Howie said to him on the phone as they crossed the street. "Affirmative." He hung up, put it away, and looked at Duncan. "Change of plans." Duncan looked at Howie.

"What's the plan now, Boss?" Howie grinned mischievously.

"You'll see."

Howie and Duncan's boss, who had a lab coat and some other people, also in lab coats, stepped on the bus at its next bus stop. The boss punched the bus driver before the driver could ask for money. The others punched the others. They all went for the kids.

 _"Hey_!" Phineas spoke. "You all look familiar!" The boss and the others took them. They screamed as they were dragged off the bus.

"Hey, kids." Howie said as he and Duncan sat in front of Phineas and the other kids in the car that their boss stole. "Long time no see!" Phineas just glared at him.

"You'll never get your hands on those blueprints!" He said. "My sister will make sure of it!" Howie laughed.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "Wanna bet? She will if it means protecting her little brothers."

"What are you going to do to us?" But before he could answer, Howie saw Candace and Suzy run towards a building.

"There they are!" The car stopped. Howie unbuckled himself, and then unbuckled Phineas. The boy was confused.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed his hand. "Hey; you're hurting me!" He led Phineas outside as Phineas struggled to get free.

"Hey, girlie!" Howie yelled at her. Suzy and Candace looked and gasped at what they saw.

" _Phineas_!" Candace shouted. She glared at Howie. "Let him go!"

"I will." He responded. "Just give me the backpack."

 _"Never_!"

"Alright, then your brothers and friends will just come with us." Suzy and Candace gasped when they saw the others in the back. They looked at Howie again." So, what are you going to do?"

 _"Ugh_ ; why must it be like a movie in these situations?"

" _Tick tock_!" What will Candace and Suzy do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suzy took off the backpack, and unzipped it. This confused Candace.

"Suzy, what are you doing?" She wanted to know. When Suzy got out the blueprints, the teen's eyes widened. " _Suzy, no_!" Suzy looked at her babysitter.

"Sorry, Candace." She apologized. "But, if they want it that badly, they can have it if it means we can have our friends back. Plus, we don't know what the blueprints are for. It may be for instructions for how to build a tricycle or an ice-cream cone maker. I don't even know what blueprints are even."

"I don't think they'd break in our house for an ice-cream cone maker."

"Give it here, little girl." Howie urged her. "Then we'll release your friends, I promise."

"And a promise is a promise." Duncan added. "Remember?"

 _"Suzy, no!"_ Phineas shouted. "Don't do it!" Her friends shouted at her not to either. Suzy was hesitant. She was still unsure. Who should she trust? Her friends and Candace, or strangers?

"Remember," Howie reminded her. "Your friends' freedoms are at steak here." Suzy then made her decision. She probably would regret this, but she wanted her friends back too. Surely, whatever these strangers wanted can't be too bad, would it? She headed towards Howie, ignoring Candace and her friends' protests.

"That's a good little girl." Howie said to her. "You're doing the right thing. Your parents raised you well."

When Perry saw this from his hover jet, his eyes widened, and quickly flew down. He grabbed the blueprints just as Suzy was about to hand it over to Howie, and zoomed back up before anyone could see him.

" _Hey; what the?!"_ Howie asked.

"I'm sorry!" Suzy apologized. "It's not my fault."

"It's okay, kid. I know it's not your fault."

"So, can I have my friends back?"

"No; I said once I have those blueprints, and I don't, do I?!"

 _"But…"_

"Sorry, we got to go." He got back in the car with a still struggling Phineas. The car drove off. Candace looked around and saw a taxi.

"Get in the taxi, Suzy!" She ordered. The taxi door opened, and the two went inside.

" _Follow that car_!" Candace ordered as she and Suzy buckled their seatbelts. The taxi drove off. Suzy saw that the driver was Miles.

"Hey, Miles!" She greeted.

"Hey, kids!" Miles greeted back. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Candace stated. "We can chat later; right now, focus on your driving."

" _All right, all right_ ; I am. _Sheech_!" She looked at Suzy through the rearview mirror. "Is she always like this?"

"Sadly, yes." Suzy answered. "But, you get used to it." Candace didn't respond; she just kept her eyes on the car ahead.

Perry felt something like ice cream drop onto his shoulder. He looked at it, and was disgusted. It wasn't ice cream. A bird had just pooped on him. He was so disgusted that he dropped his grip on the blueprints. He was going to grab it again when the wind picked up, and blew it away. He snapped his fingers in frustration, and went after it.

 _"Open the window_!" Candace commanded as she saw the floating blueprint.

"Just hold the button if you want same air." Miles explained. Candace did just that, reached out off the window, and caught it.

 _"Got it!"_

 _"Don't do that_!" Miles scolded. "If you weren't careful, you could've seriously injured yourself. You're setting a bad example for your little friend."

"Sorry." She was going to add that Suzy wasn't her friend, but didn't, but Suzy did, and she was just her babysitter. Miles laughed.

"Whatever. You're still little." Candace unrolled the blueprints.

"Now, let's see why they're after these blueprints."

"I want to see!" Suzy spoke. Candace made it so she and herself could both look over them.

"The Leader of the World-Inizer?" Suzy was confused.

"What's that?"

"Don't know, but it can't be something good." She rolled it back up. "Okay, we got to give this to the police, and can never let them have these no matter what."

"I know; don't treat me like a early five- year old." Candace was confused.

" _What?"_

"I'm almost six, so I'm a late five-year old. You need to start treating me like one. I'm smarter then I look, you know."

"Whatever."

They followed the car to an underground grange.

"I don't think I should go under." Miles said.

"It's all right." Candace assured him. "Just do it." Miles was still unsure.

"Okay." He did as instructed, and followed underground.

Miles parked a little ways down where the crooks got out with Phineas and the gang. Candace couldn't believe who was among them when she and Suzy got out. It was Rodney!

 _"Hey_!" She said. "I know that guy! He was from my favorite dance show _; Let's All Dance until We're Sick_ with the really long name. _"_

"That's _great_ , Candace!" Suzy responded in a sarcastic tone. "Let's just get them before they do something bad to our friends." Candace closed the car door. They were about to go when Miles spoke to them.

"What about my money?"

 _"No time_!" She looked at Suzy. "Suzy, you stay here with Miles."

"But, I want to go with you." Suzy protested. "They have my friends too."

"Sorry Suzy, but it might be dangerous. I won't risk it."

"But, you're going."

"You're right. I am going, but I'm older then you are."

 _"So?_ I can do risky things too. You know, you and my family can't protect me forever. I need this, so I'll know what to do when I'm on my own." Candace sighed.

"You're still not going."

 _"Please!"_

 _"No;_ what will I tell your parents if something happens to you?"

"The truth." Candace looked at Miles.

"Can you watch Suzy for me?"

"Sure." Miles answered as Suzy put on her pouty face. "But, I'm not paid to babysit. You have to give me more money."

"I can't right now. I spent it all. I will later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks!" She ran off. Suzy looked at Miles.

"You better call the police." Miles nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea, little girl." He said. He pulled out his phone. As he dialed, Suzy ran off.

 _"Hey, Candace_!" Suzy greeted when she was by her side. Candace looked at her, and groaned.

"Why did I know that you were going to defy my orders, and come anyways?"

"Because I'm a good friend to my friends, and will always come to their rescue despite the consequences!" Candace sighed.

"Alright! You may come, but stay by my side."

"That's not a guarantee!"

 _"Suzy_!" Suzy sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; I'll be by your side."

"That's a good girl."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever_." She changed the subject, "Miles called the police."

 _"What_?! Suzy, bad guys want you to come alone without the police. That what happens in the movies."

"Well, how should I know? I'm not ancient."

"Suzy, I'm only a couple years younger then your brother. How old do you think we are?" Suzy shrugged.

"I don't know. Adults say it's impolite to ask an elder their age." Candace sighed.

"Well, I'm not a dinosaur, okay?  
"I know, you're a human being like me. I also know that dinosaurs are extinct. See? I know things, and aren't dumb like you adults think kids are. " Candace sighed again.

"What are you going to do to us?" Phineas asked as they were in Rodney's apartment.

"You're our bait, kid." Rodney replied. Bloodpudding was beside him. "Your sister has something we need. So, when she comes to get you guys, we'll offer them a trade. Your guys for the blueprints."

"How will she find your apartment?"

"Way ahead of you, kid. One of my men will lead them to us."

Both Suzy and Candace marveled inside of the lobby. There were doors to the bowling ally, pool, restaurants, fitness center, an arcade, and even a casino. A fountain was in the center of the room. Pennies were under the water, and there was a fish tank, and birdcages.

"These people must be rich to live here." Suzy observed.

"Yeah," Candace agreed. "No kidding. But, we're not here for the lobby. We're here for…" Suzy was irritated about this.

"I know. I'm not a dumb kid."

"Good, glad we're at an understanding then." Suzy rolled her eyes.

Perry, who was in disguise, marveled at the lobby too. No wonder why Doof hates Rodney. He would hate him too if he already didn't hate him.

"Where are we going?" Suzy wanted to know.

"You know where we're going, Suzy." Candace told her. "We're going to get my brothers and your friends back from those evil men. "

"No, I know that! But, how will we find them? Do you know where they are?"

"Way ahead of you, Suzy. I'll find out by asking this lady at the front desk." She was about to ask, when a chubby man with a monocle approached them.

"Excuse me." He said in his Russian accent. "I believe I could be of help."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Candace," Suzy said to her. "Don't talk to him. He's a stranger. Stranger danger!"

"Suzy, shush!" Candace shushed her. She looked at the chubby man. "Go on."

"Are you looking for some guys in lab coats who took some kids hostage?" Candace's face brightened.

 _"Yes_! Do you know where they are?" The guy nodded.

"Da! They're on the fifth floor, room eighteen."

 _"Thanks_!" She was about to go, when Suzy pulled on her. Candace looked at her.

"I don't feel right about this guy. I think he might be bad news."

"Suzy, not now. We're going to get my brothers and your friends back, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, but…" But, Candace dragged her away to the elevators. Perry followed them. The chubby guy laughed evilly to himself. A random guy noticed this.

"Why are you laughing like that?" He wanted to know. The chubby man stopped laughing, and turned to him.

 _"Nothing_!" He lied. He then was mad. "Look, why don't you leave a guy you never met before alone, and just mind your own beeswax!" The other guy was shocked.

" _Okay, okay_ , I was just asking. _Sheech_ , don't need to be rude about it!" He left. The lab coat guy headed towards the elevators.

Candace knocked on the door when they got there. Perry hid by a pillar with a bust behind a glass case on it. Candace looked at Suzy.

"Okay, Suzy." She told her. "Remember to stay by my side at all cos…"

 _"I know, I know_!" The little girl interrupted. "Stay by your side at all costs. Don't need to remind me. You just wasted your breath by telling me that."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you know." The door then opened. They screamed as Dr. Bloodpudding and another scientist pulled them both in. Perry quickly snuck in as the door locked behind them.

" _Welcome!"_ Rodney greeted them. "To my humble abode." The other scientists and his robot, Chloe were by him. Candace saw the kids held by some of his men. Perry did some somersaults, and quickly hid behind a computer desk. He peeked out.

 _"Let them go!"_ Candace ordered again. "They're just kids; they didn't do anything."

"Except they're on your side. You know what we need first." Suzy noticed the chubby scientist.

"Candace," She said to her. "I _knew_ he was bad news!" Candace saw him, and couldn't believe it.

"You're working with them?" She wanted to know. The fat guy nodded.

"Da." He answered. "Guilty as charged. You have been fooled by the evil Dr. Boris Vova."

"Yes. I sent Dr. Vova down to get you two here."

"And you thought I was a good guy." Vova said and then laughed. "Boy, were you wrong!"

"I knew you were evil." Suzy piped up. "I could sense it, and I'm younger then her. So, it shows that just because you'll older does not mean you are more smarter then people younger then you." Candace sighed, and face palmed. Suzy just _has_ to one up on her. She looked at Rodney.

"Anyway, you give back the kids." She commanded.

"First, you give us the blueprints." Rodney stated. Candace sighed.

"Of course. The bad guy wants what he wants first. How could I not see that cliché coming?"

"How about we do rock paper scissors?" Suzy suggested. "If Candace wins, we're give you the blueprints first and you give us back our friends, if the bad guy wins, it's the other way around."

 _"What_?" Dr. Diminutive asked. "We're not doing that. That's kid stuff."

"And we're not kids." Dr. Bloodpudding added.

"So how are we going to figure this out?" Suzy wanted to know. "Eenie-meany-miny-mo?" But, that idea was immediately dismissed as well when Dr. Diminutive and Bloodpudding said no at the same time. "Well, we have to do something!"

"I agree with the little one." Rodney agreed. "So, give us the blueprints."

 _"No_!" Candace disagreed. "First, you give back my brothers and the others." Rodney sighed, and did s face palm as well.

"This is not going to work." Perry saw reflections of police siren flashes from the computer screen. He saw a nearby window, pulled out the chair from the computer, and dragged it under the window. He also grabbed Rodney's toolbox, and struggled to put it on the chair. He climbed up, got on the toolbox, stood on tiptoes on the windowsill, and tried with all of his strength to lift up the window.

He sighed after a minute. This is not going to work. He was about to try again when he lost his balance, bumped into the toolbox, and fell to the floor. Everyone looked his way at the commotion he made. The toolbox fell on top of him. The chair fell on his tail. He winced in pain.

"Looks like we have an unexpected guest." Rodney observed. "Grab him." Perry tried to escape, but couldn't. Not with a chair on his tail. Bloodpudding and Chloe went over. Chloe got the chair off of him, and Bloodpudding grabbed him. They returned to Rodney and the others.

"I know you." He told the platypus. "You're not pulling the wool over my eyes. You're that duck-beaver creature friend of that bumbling idiot, Doofenshmirtz." This surprised everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked. "He's just a kid like us with teal skin, duck-bill, and beaver tail, isn't he?" Rodney ignored him.

"Never mind. You're not messing up my plans." He looked at the others again. "If you don't give us the blueprints, we're going to have to get them ourselves." He looked at the backpack. "Howie, check the backpack."

"With pleasure." Howie said. He went over to Candace, who protested and tried to protect the backpack. But, no matter what, Howie snatched it from her, and went to dig though it.

 _Oh, if a miracle should happen._ Candace thought. _Now would be the perfect time._

Perry had to inform the police, and tell them of the location, but how? The platypus had an idea. He took out his phone, and dialed his boss. Rodney got out the blueprints.

" _Aha!_ " He said. "Here it is! Now, I'm one step closer in ruling the world."

Major Monogram, who was out having dinner with his wife and son, took out his phone. Once he saw that it was from Perry, he told his family that he had to take it. He looked at the screen, waiting for Perry's message.

Come on, Agent P. Monogram thought, impatient. I'm having dinner with my fam. I don't have time for this.

 _"Dad?"_ Asked a concerned Monty. Monogram's wife was worried too. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm just waiting for Agent P's message." He replied. "Once this is taken of, then we can continue with our family night out."

"Is Agent P the Chihuahua?" Mrs. Monogram wanted to know.

"No, dear. That's Pinky from Wanda's division."

"Oh, well it is the panda?"

"No, that's Peter the Panda."

"Is he the pelican? The parrot, parakeet, or pig? Pigeon, penguin, or porcupine?"

"The answers to all of those is no."

"Then who is Agent P?"

"He's a platypus, and the most viable agent in the agency."

"Oh." She remembered something. "Remember when you first mentioned him, I thought you were nuts, because I didn't know platypuses existed? I almost called on a therapist. Remember that?"

"Yes, yes, it was _hilarious_." He then saw a message from Perry pop up. "Ooh, now shut up." Mrs. Monogram was shocked and mad at this.

" _Francis!"_

"Sorry, but I got a message from Agent P." He read it.

"Well, Dad?" Monty asked. "What did he say?"

"I got to call the police." He saw his family's worried faces.

"I hope everything's all right." Mrs. Monogram spoke. "Maybe we should leave."

"No, no. This'll just be quick. Everything's fine, nothing to worry about. I promise." Mrs. Monogram still was unsure as her husband made the call. Monty comforted her.

"Give me your phone." Chloe said to Perry. Perry looked at her. The robot had her hand out. "Come on, you don't need it." Perry gave it to her. He didn't mind. He was done sending the message. He was sure he was going to get it back. Chloe smiled. "Thank you platypus." She left him be.

"Again," Phineas spoke. "What platypus?

"Now that you have what you needed, are you going to let us free?" Candace asked. Rodney looked at her.

"You may call the police on us. I can't take that risk."

"We won't call the police." Suzy told them. "We promise." Rodney went up to her.

"That's sweet, but I don't trust you, and your friends."

"But a promise is a promise."

"You can say that, but I still won't trust you no matter what you say."

"So, you're just going to keep us here?" Candace questioned. "You can't do that." Rodney went to her now.

"I can do whatever I want. But you're right. I don't want to keep you kids here forever. Hmmm, what should I do? I'm sure I'll figure out something."

"Rodney," Bloodpudding said to him. Rodney turned to him. "Doesn't that idiot Doof have an Amnesia-inator or something?"

"Oh, yeah. That should do something. Okay, Chloe, you and," He pointed at the three scientists. "all of you go over there, and steal it." They all saluted.

"We won't let you down, Master." Chloe promised.

"Good to know."

"Question." Diminutive said to him. Rodney looked down at him.

"What do you want, shorty?"

"After we do this, are you going to start treating me with respect by not mocking me for my height?"

"I'll be grateful. As for making fun of you, probably not." Dimutive was disappointed.

 _"Aw, come on_!" He pouted. "It's not my fault that I'm this way! I'll make an Ant Size-erator to make all of you ant-size. That'll show you all; I'll be the voice for all of the evil short people in the world!"

"Whatever. Now go, before I change my mind. Oh, and one of you make sure Chloe doesn't get any ideas with a certain robot."

"I won't." Chloe promised. "But, yeah, you better tell them just in case. That's a good idea."

But, before they could go, there was a knock at the door.

 _"Open up!"_ The person beyond the door barked. "This is the police!" Rodney turned to Candace.

"Don't look at me." Candace said. "I didn't call them. I don't know who did."

"And it wasn't us either." Phineas added. The other kids agreed. They then yelled for help at the top of their lungs. Rodney and the others shushed them.

"I saw our disguised guest, the platypus, with this, sir." Chloe showed her master the phone. Rodney went to the semi-aquatic animal.

"Was it you?" He asked the mammal. Perry just glared at him. "I bet it was you."

"What will we do, boss?" Duncan asked Rodney. "Should I offer them doughnuts for our freedom? It will be a great sacrifice. But if it means we go free, I'm willing to do it. I can always steal more." Rodney was thinking long and hard about this. " _Boss!"_

 _"Shush_ ; I'm thinking!" The knocks were now louder. Rodney looked at the window. "Maybe we can escape thought the window. But, then again, it's Duncan and Howie they're after, not us." He looked at them. "Sorry guys, I have to turn you in." Howie and Duncan were both surprised.

 _"What_?!" Howie questioned. "We got the blueprints for you. You kidnapped the kids. How could you betray us like this?"

"Yeah, but I don't want them to break my door down. And it's because I'm evil. I can betray anyone I want." Rodney looked at his friends. "Except you guys. I will never betray you. It's in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.I.N. code." He then looked at the kids who all had confused looks on their faces "I know, the name needs to be fixed." He was about to go, when the door crashed down. The police were on the other side.

"Too late." Dr. Diminutive said.

 _"Officers_!" Britney cried. "They kidnapped us!"

"Don't worry, little girl," An officer assured her. "We' have them arrested.

"Officer, I didn't kidnap these wonderful children." He pointed at Howie and Duncan. "It was them! They also stole some blueprints from Blueprint Heaven."

Duncan went up to him, and offered him a doughnut.

"Want one?" He asked. The officer was disgusted by it.

 _"Ew; no_! I hate doughnuts." Duncan was shocked.

"I don't understand. What police officer abhors doughnuts?"

"This police officer does."

"Then you're not human."

"Well, I'm sorry. I _am_ human. Doughnuts are the grossest things on the planet." Duncan looked like the officer just insulted his mother or father. "I hate you."

"I'm about to arrest you and your friend. You don't have to like me."

"Can I eat doughnuts in my jail cell?" The officer rolled his eyes as he cuffed him.

"You can eat all the doughnuts in the world if you for all that I care." Duncan cheered. The other officers cuffed the other scientists.

"Should I destroy them, sir?" Chloe wanted to know.

"No, Chloe." Rodney told her. "I'll figure out a way to escape." He saw the officers were glaring at him. He smiled lamely. "I mean, I wouldn't dream of escaping."

"Yes, you would." Dr. Diminutive said. Rodney glared at him.

"Shut up." The short scientist looked at the officer.

"He and the others have been teasing me about my height, Officer, and I don't like it. Increase their sentences for every time I got insulted."

"Sorry." The officer replied. I can't help that. You just have to live with it." Diminutive was disappointed at this.

 _"Aw, man_!" He and the others were taken away. One officer stayed behind to untie the rope from the kids and disguised aquatic mammal.

"Thank you, officer." Candace thanked him. The other kids did the same.

"No problem." He responded. "Just doing my job. Glad to help. Say. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, we do." He looked at Perry, but he wasn't there anymore. The kids shrugged. "Guess he has his own way home."

They have just gotten back seconds after Linda and Lawrence got back.

"Hey, Mom and Dad's home!" Phineas observed. "What good timing." When they got out, he called to them. They saw this, and grew concerned that their children and friends have just gotten out of a police car. Linda looked mad, and put her ands on her hips.

"Candace," She said firmly to her daughter. "Care to explain?" But, Candace didn't have to. The officer did it or her. The parents couldn't believe it.

 _"My_ ," Lawrence said as the officer drove off. "Sounds like you kids had quite the adventure, huh?"

"We sure did, Dad." Phineas answered. They all headed to the house. The children told them of their adventures.

"Candace," Suzy told her babysitter. Candace turned to her.

"Yes, Suzy?" She wanted to know.

"I'm sorry that I've been nasty to you over the past year. I was jealous of you and my brother. That wasn't right. So, I promise, from now on, I' be nicer to you, and support you and my brother's relationship." Candace was touched by this.

"Ah, Suzy I'm touch…" She realized something. "Wait, is this a trick to get my guard down? Because if it is…"

"No trick, I swear. _Gosh,_ you have little faith in me Candace. It really hurts." Candace didn't know weather to believe the girl, but gave in. Se smiled.

"I'll always have faith in you Suzy, until you backstab me."

"I won't."

"We'll see."

When the Johnson's came to collect Suzy and her friends, they all told them what they told Linda and Lawrence.

Perry texted to his boss that he was all right before going to bed that night. He also texted to Doofenshmirtz because he knew that he wanted to know that his arch nemesis was in jail Doofenshmirtz texted right back almost instantly.

'Perry the Platypus," He wrote. "Firstly, congrats on being alright. Secondly, on Rodney and the others going to jail, I never thought I'd see the day. You just made my day! Thax for texting that, LOL!'

Candace was glad that the day was finally over. She was also glad that she and Suzy extinguished their fames to one another. She wasn't sure if it'll last, but it's a start. Now, she can date and be with her boyfriend without worrying. She never thought she wanted to babysit her again, but she'll be willing to. But. She didn't want to have the same adventure such as this ever again.


End file.
